


This Place, Lonely Nights, My Chapstick On Your Face

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Absent Parents, Based on a Lady Gaga Song, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Persona 5 Protagonist, Bisexual Sakamoto Ryuji, Bisexuality, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving In Together, Neck Kissing, OTP Feels, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Persona 5 Protagonist, Reminiscing, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Song: Yoü and I (Lady Gaga), Songfic, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Unrequited Love, after graduation, just the ending of the song, takes place a few years after post game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: "We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent'Cause you can't buy a house in heaven"OrAkira visits Yongen-Jaya again after graduating and spends a tender moment with Ryuji.One shot fic
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	This Place, Lonely Nights, My Chapstick On Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with these two! But just wholesome fluff this time and not smut. Hope you enjoy!

**_It's been a long time since I came around_ **

Nothing much has changed ever since I came back to visit Tokyo. Actually let me rephrase that: nothing has changed at all in Tokyo, even my previous visits for the holidays and summer break. I’ve grown to adapt to the city life when I had been falsely accused with a criminal record and was sent here for my probation. It’s nice to know things stayed the same all this time; everything’s the same as I remember it.

Shujin Academy hasn’t looked a day old and isn’t a castle. No Metaverse or Mementos to traverse into. The shops I worked at to make a bit of yen. LeBlanc’s still up in business with Sojiro managing it. He even told me there were times that he misses the extra help around. The old attic I occupied during my time of probation (which I’m occupying again for a week or two), Sojiro has kept it neat and tidy whenever he got the chance. The warm and inviting smiles of my friends and former Phantom Thieves when they threw another ‘Welcome Back’ party in the café.

**_Been a long time but I'm back in town_ **

And of course…

“Hellooooo? Earth to ‘Kira?”

I blinked a few times to realize a hand was being waved in front of my face. I stop the hand from moving and held it in mine. I examine the hand; it’s soft and smooth but calloused at the same time. Strong hands from a strong person that I hold near and dear to my heart. I apply pressure to the hand I held, feeling around for an unspecified reason. I run rub my thumb in circles on the heel of the hand, grazing the fingers with my other thumb.

“…Dude… you developed a hand fetish since you’ve been away or somethin’?”

I chuckled. I let go of the hand and reach up with my left hand to rub the back of the head of my boyfriend, who rested his chin on my shoulder. “Yes, my dear Ryuji. You have sexy hands.” I cooed.

He snorted as he tightened his arms around my body. After the party, I just wanted to spend some quality time with my boyfriend. Being in a long distance relationship was tough, but we made it work. All the restless nights of texting and secretly video calling behind my parent’s back. I told them after graduating and they weren’t exactly… ecstatic that I was dating a boy, which I had totally expected as much.

Even after I was proved to be innocent from my criminal record, my parents still didn’t really want anything to do with me other than to study hard and feed me. After coming back from my graduation ceremony, I confessed to them that I was dating Ryuji and that I’d go back to Yongen-Jaya to be with him. That sealed the deal for them that they officially wanted nothing to do with me. Sure their words stung a bit, but now that I’ve graduated, I have freedom and chose to pave my own way of happiness.

And that happiness is with Ryuji.

“Man, I still can’t believe that in a few weeks, we’ll be living together in an apartment.” He said as he placed a hand on top of mine. “All the money I’ve saved up from working odd jobs has lead up to this.”

I blushed. “I still have some leftover yen from our days as Phantom Thieves you know?”

He deflates at that. “Ughhh. C’mon ‘Kira, can’t you let me bask in my celebration of working hard and saving up?”

“Oh I appreciate you doing that. I’m just saying that we’ll still be okay when it comes to the rent and other costs we have to pay.”

Ryuji narrows his eyes at me. “So what, you’re just gonna leave all the money making to me as you live off lavishly in the apartment while attending post-secondary?”

“I never said that!” I chuckled at him. “Of course, I’ll get a job and save up before I even apply to post-secondary schools. Jeez, talk about jumping the gun.”

He laughs back. “I’m just messin’ with ya dude.” He ruffles my hair and I try to swat his hand away.

“Are you sure you’re not gonna apply for university or college, Ryuji? Not that I’m pressuring you to do so.”

“Nah. Not for me man. I’m sure if I find a decent enough job with decent pay, then it should be enough to provide for us. If I get promoted and earn a bit more, then hey, even better.”

I nodded to him. “Whatever you wanna do Ryuji…” I kiss his cheek. “I’ll support you.”

He grumbles and hides his face in my shoulder. “Dude, too sappy.” I giggled as he whined. He then looks back up and kisses me in the cheek, making me blush. “But… I’ll support you too.” He said as he hugs me tighter again.

“Look who’s being sappy now.”

“You’re a bad influence to me.”

“I know.” I rub his hand with my free hand.

**_And this time…_ **

“So… you never, um… answered my question.”

I turn my head to him. “What is it babe?”

His face turns slightly pink as I called him that. It’s so adorable that it takes everything in me to not tackle him to the ground and kiss him in this empty field we’re sitting in. Not that him hugging me from behind as I sat in between his legs were bad enough.

“I… I asked you if maybe we could… visit your hometown someday.”

“Oh.”

“N-Not to meet your parents or anything! I’m just curious is all… about what your hometown looks like. I-It’s fine if you don’t want to. I just wanted to… ask is all.”

“Yeah, sure.” I smile at him.

“F-For real? You’re okay with it?”

I shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Should I not be okay with it? If my boyfriend wants to see where I’m from then we’ll plan out when to go.”

“It’s just…” He rubs the back of his neck. “It’d be kind of awkward… if we ran into your parents y’know?”

I shuffle closer to him. “Ryuji, it doesn’t matter what they think. They practically abandoned me now. And if they do care, well too fucking bad. They can’t take back what they said.” Ryuji stared back at me.

“Wow. Uh… damn. That’s… cold, but… also true.”

“Besides, the only family I need now is Sojiro, our friends, your mom…” I lean my head to his. “And you of course.” I smile.

Ryuji leaned his head to me as well. He petted my head and planted a few kisses on my face. When he stopped I looked back to him. He looked at me with a serious face. “…I promise I’ll be the best boyfriend for you.” I raised my brows in surprise. This was unexpected. “I… can’t guarantee that I won’t eff up royally along the way, but…” He squeezes my hand with affirmation. “I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you and make you happy.”

It was a sincere declaration. One that melted my heart. I smiled at him again. “Right back at you, babe.” That softened Ryuji’s face to a small smile. I lean up and kiss his lips. A passionate kiss, hoping to convey how strong my feelings are for him. We detach and I nuzzle into his neck, sighing happily. “What did I do to deserve a wonderful man like you?”

“Bro, you stole my line.” He grins at me and we laugh.

“And your heart.” I smirked.

“Ack! Shut up.” He blushed.

We were going to be fine. Wherever I go, Ryuji will be there with me. Wherever he goes, I’ll be right there with him. We’re a great team, just like back then as Phantom Thieves. I kiss his neck and trail up to his lips.

“I love you, Ryuji.”

“I love you too, Akira.”

**_…I’m not leaving without you_ **

I can’t wait to start life with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Give the song a listen if you like! Again, just the last part of the song really is what sparked inspiration to this fic.


End file.
